


Tempestuous

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [39]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, mention of bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tempestuous: adjective; temˈpesCH(o͞o)əs: characterized by strong and turbulent or conflicting emotion.</p><p>late Middle English: from late Latin tempestuosus, from Latin tempestas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempestuous

Most people assumed their relationship was marked by tempestuous tantrums with brief periods of tranquility. They expected screeching violins, stomping, shouting, slamming of doors, culminating in wall-banging, screaming orgasms that could be heard down the block and around the corner.

Naturally, there were times when they argued, usually when John overstepped his nannying, or Sherlock destroyed yet another jumper: "It was so ugly it did not deserve to exist." And, yes, their make-up sex was quite extraordinary. However, most days they peacefully co-existed; John had long since discovered how to discern when Sherlock was heading toward wall-shooting boredom, and Sherlock, being the genius he is, realized if he ate at least one good meal a day, even during cases, John wouldn't give him 'the look.' (We all know the look)

This evening, for example, as they were between cases, they were curled up on the couch, Sherlock wrapped around his blogger, as they watched a documentary about bees. Sherlock had slid his hand under John's shirt, and was softly playing with his nipples.

"Mmmmm, love, if you want to finish watching this, you need to stop soon..."

"Stop what? Oh, this?" 

Needless to say, he didn't stop. In fact, he rolled over so he was straddling the smaller man beneath him, and he proceeded to take his flatmate apart bit by bit. "I believe that we have seen this particular film before, John," as he licked a stripe from his belly button to his sternum.

"Ohhhhh, have we...."

"Uhhmmmmm"

He rolled one nipple between his dexterous fingers while he swirled his tongue around the other. 

"I think you chose this because you know how I feel about bees..."

"It's entirely posss-"

At that moment, Sherlock had undone John's fly and had taken pity on him, gently stroking his lover's cock for a moment before wrapping his warm soft lips around the head, and-

"Goddddddddddddd!"

Sherlock grinned as he swallowed, put John's softening cock back in his pants and refastened his corduroys.

"Shall we watch it again? I may have missed something that could be helpful if we are ever trapped by killer bees."

John nuzzled against his chest, grunted something that could be interpreted as an 'mmmm, whatever.' Sherlock turned off the telly, as he preferred to fall asleep to the sound of his partner's gentle snoring.


End file.
